The present invention relates to a frame structure of a perambulator, a child seat, an infant carrier or the like, which comprises a profiled frame element with a specific cross-section configuration.
Profiled frame elements of the kind mentioned here for perambulators or child seats are well known from the art. Normally these consist of tubes with circular cross-sections or flattened tube cross-sections. With these designs it is disadvantageous that add-on components can be only be attached using additional ancillary structures, such as pipe clamps or the like.
The invention is therefore based on the requirement to provide a frame structure for a perambulator, a child seat, an infant carrier or the like, which for a simple construction and the capability of producing the same simply and at low cost, facilitates easy and simple fastening of the most varied add-on components. In other respects the frame structure shall make it possible to improve ease of repair in that it shall be possible to easily dismantle the add-on components and, in particular, without destroying a profiled frame element.